Drabbles Weekly
by Hila
Summary: A series of short ficlets born on the HxL ML
1. Default Chapter

So, let me explain:  
  
On the HarryxLucius ML ( ) there is a thing called "Drabbles Challenge" basically each  
week we get a word around which we have to write a ficlet between 100 and 500 words.  
  
The ficlet can either include the word or just revolve around it.  
  
Anyway this is very fun and I tend to accept most of the challenges so this will be updated very often.  
Enjoy the reading!  
Ja~  
Hila 


	2. Judgement

Title: Judgement  
Author: Hila  
E-mail: hilapeer@hotmail.com  
Rating: I don't know, PG? help me ppl!  
Pairing: HxL  
Disclaimer: doesn't belong to me. nope, never did never will.  
Author´s Notes: well, answer to the Drabbles week chalenge thing ^^ I tired   
to be original. I'm sorry, I'm a bit over the word count .  
  
Word: Contumacy  
Word count: 584 words  
Time taken: 50 minutes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Judgement  
Lucius was sitting, cold and dignified, silently daring any of the observers   
to comment.  
  
The judges were deliberating.  
  
What a word: deliberating. More likely they were lounging about, relaxing,   
having made up their mind before the trial had even started.  
  
Laughing while he, Lucius, had so much to lose.  
  
No, Lucius would not openly defy any decision this court made. He knew   
there were others who would do that for him, others whose voices would be   
heard louder then his. Lucius would not openly protest. No, he would use   
his connection, his money, anything really, to reverse the court's   
judgement. And he would succeed. After all, if he had managed to prove   
himself "not guilty" as to his connections to Voldemort seventeen year ago,   
with a baby son and a wife on his hands no less, he would certainly be able   
to solve this matter.  
  
But he had just as much to lose this time. Not his life, he had made sure   
of that, but something almost more important.  
  
He would be separated from his lover.  
  
They had worked through the war to make their relationship stable. They had   
worked for over two years now to be able to trust each other, to protect the   
frail flame of their passion and turn it into something more: into love.   
Then, for five painful days they have worked to gain the acceptance, and   
even the blessing, of their friends and family.  
  
His son, surprisingly, was their first supporter. He had turned into their   
confident early in their relationship when he, inadvertedly, walked in on   
them in his father's room. He had asked no questions and only smiled at   
them. He had known that his father had been too lonely: his position of spy   
for Dumbledore insuring it was so. He was only glad that the one his father   
chose was able to stand up to the man, to match his usually controlled   
temper, to love him fully regardless of anything. And he knew Harry could   
do that.  
  
His own rivalry with the other boy had slowly died and they were mostly   
ignoring each other at school since their fifth year. With a bit of good   
will on both sides, and Lucius as an irresistible motivation, they had   
worked out their differences and, after two or three fistfights, were now   
cohabiting peacefully.  
  
His wife didn't care. She was more interested in her lovers than his.  
  
Harry's friends had been less accepting but, after those five painful days,   
they had accepted them too and were now standing behind him, behind them, in   
silent support of the lost cause.  
  
They were the ones that were ready to draw their wands at the first mention   
of the word "guilty". Black, Lupin, half the professors of Hogwarts,   
numerous Weasley's, all of them war-heroes, all of them ready to defend the   
one they considered family.  
  
But fudge, vindictive bastard that he his, had to charge him with   
involuntary homicide. Had to charge him with the death of Dumbledore no   
less. As if the countless deaths of this war didn't already weight on his   
shoulders!  
  
The judges came back.  
  
"We, judges, find Mr. Harry Potter guilty of involuntary homicide on the   
person of Albus Dumbledore."  
  
The predicted uproar was heard, wands were drawn, and he, Lucius, just sat   
there holding his sobbing lover. This will not do. But he knew, with   
absolute certainty, that this judgment was not irreversible and that it will   
be reversed, no matter what he will have to do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: so? what did you think? I tried to be original, since everybody was   
writing fics where Lucius was being tried...sorry for the unoriginal title   
('m not good at those) 


	3. In The Beginning

Title: In the beginning (so I suck at titles, so what?)  
Author: Hila  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: HxL RxHr both implied  
Warning: Drabbles fic  
Disclaimer: not mine. can't even pretend it is because _my_ writing sucks.  
A/N: at the end, as usual.  
  
Word: Oubliette  
Word count: 498 (that's...well...very lucky, isn't it?)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
In the Beginning  
"Saaaaaaaaaay?"  
  
"Whaaaaaaaaat?"  
  
"When did you learn to speak French?"  
  
"I don't know, when did you learn to breathe?"  
  
"Haha, funny."  
  
"No seriously! I mean, I lived in France until I was ten."  
  
"Oh right, you where _hiding_ 'cause your father was running away from the   
Ministry."  
  
"Stop giggling! You guys were running as well only _you_ had to hide in   
_America_."  
  
"Sticking your tongue out? How mature. And to say that this is the boy I'm   
going out with."  
  
"Oh puh-lease! You're only going out with me so that your darling Romeo   
will get jealous. You know our parents will have a fit if they thought we   
were actually going out."  
  
"Yeah, I can see my mum lecturing me, saying that your father will kill me   
if he ever found out and that my remains will be spread all over England."  
  
"Funny, I can see my father saying the exact same thing about your dad."  
  
"Haha, funny. You know my parents used to tell me horror stories about your   
father when I was a kid?"  
  
"Reeeeeaaally? What did they say?"  
  
"They said that he kidnapped you dad when he was still in school with my   
parents and forced him to live in a horrible dungeon!"  
  
"Oubliette."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's called an oubliette you dummy!"  
  
"So it's true?"  
  
"Kinda..."  
  
"Oh do tell! I love good romance stories!"  
  
"Father had to hide Dad for a little while during the war so he pretended to   
kidnap him and then locked him in the oubliette. Well, it wasn't _really_   
an oubliette. It had a secret passage leading out. It's original purpose   
was a place where Father could hide if there was an attack on the house so   
the secret passage comes out in his bedroom."  
  
"Oh, I can sooooo see where this is going."  
  
"Right, you can stop laughing now if you want to hear the rest of the   
story."  
  
"Ok, I'm good now."  
  
"Right. So Dad was locked up and quite pissed off 'cause he wasn't told   
anything and thought that Father was going to kill him or torture him or   
hand him in to Voldemort or something stupid like that. So he tried to get   
out and, you know what an oubliette looks like, right? Well, he couldn't   
reach the opening so by sheer dumb luck he managed to open the passage."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Oh, he started randomly cursing in Parsletongue and the passage opened up.   
He didn't even know what he said!"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Yeah! Anyway, he decided to see where the passage will lead him and ended   
up in Father's room and –"  
  
"Snogged him!"  
  
"Ewwwwwww, no! And if you keep the mental images up I'll tell you about the   
time Dad walked in on your parents –"  
  
"Ok, fine, I'll stop. Finish up you story."  
  
"Well, basically Dad punched Father in the gut and then Father hexed him and   
only then figured that he should maybe explain everything to him. The end."  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Wanna? See the oubliette?"  
  
"Sure! Let's go!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: there there. with a word like "oubliette" you figure the fic will   
_have_ to be dark and/or angsty. well guess what? I figured I'd try to do   
something cute. so, just in case I messed up _too_ much the ones talking   
are Harry and Lucius' son (adopted or otherwise) and Hermione and Ron's   
daughter (didn't manage to weave in the fact that it's a girl, did I?).   
what I love with these is that you can get away with so litte background   
explanatio ^^. and yeah, Ron and Herm were also in hiding for whatever   
reason...I'm sure I can come up with something.  
  
so there it is! C&C always welcome!  
Ja~  
Hila 


	4. Possession

Title: Possession  
Author: Hila  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Harry x Lucius  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never mine. *sulks* even the theme guiding this story   
is not mine (see author's notes at the end)  
Author´s Notes: at the end  
  
Word: Relinquish  
Word count: 479  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
Possession  
Relinquishing one's claim of a possession, as meaningless and obsolete as it   
might be, could very well be the hardest decision a human has to make during   
their lifetime. It is enough to observe how we, humans, keep objects whose   
very purpose we have forgotten for years, decenies, a life time, claiming   
that they keep our memories alive. As if memories, the most insubstantial   
things we might come across, need to be tied down to a concrete abomination   
that we call 'object', that we call 'possession'. Maybe we are just so   
insecure that we just need a proof that the memory, the emotion, is really   
ours.  
  
Risible.  
  
Risible that us, insignificant humans, try to tie down such infinite   
concepts as emotion or memory to the insignificant objects that we craft.  
  
But it is the nature of human beings to want to keep their possessions, to   
protect them. A human too protective of one of their possessions, or of all   
of them, might be compared by others to a Dragon guarding its treasure. Oh,   
how we cling to those illusions! How we really believe the lies that we   
have crafted out of jealousy! Jealousy for those timeless beings whose only   
true possession is the wind, and rarely the fire too. But only humans are   
exposed to the dragons' fire. We are the ones who brought it about. Was it   
ever heard of a dragon burning a forest? No, they only attack us, humans,   
because we have tried to make them our possessions too. Through magic.   
Dragons are not known to attack muggles, they have no quarrel with them.  
  
How was this string of thought started? Ah, yes: possessions...and   
relinquishing one's claim.  
  
So then, if it is hard for as ordinary man to let go of an ordinary possession,   
how would it be for an extraordinary man and an extraordinary possession?  
  
The soul of an extraordinary boy.  
  
Of course these were not the thoughts that plagued his mind as he clinically   
watched his own life drain away. No, he could not be bothered by the   
philosophical aspect of it. The boy had died three days ago, on the other   
end of the battle-field and now he was simply following to reclaim his soul.  
  
That is was what Lucius had been telling himself at that moment, in those   
hours during which he lay in bed, dying without knowing why.  
  
He was too proud to admit that he did not own Harry's soul, he did not know   
that he would never be asked to relinquish his claim on the other, he did   
not know that he need never fear the loss of that other soul.  
  
So he lay on the bed, not knowing that it was that other soul that was   
pulling his own out of his body and after it. Pulling as surely as if a   
tight rope was tied between the two.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: wow. a serious fic. well. I don't do these often BUT! this was a   
lot of fun to write. for hose who wonder: I've just discovered that the   
library at my school has a copy of "The Other Wind" (the most recent novel   
of the Earthsea saga by Ursula K. Le Guin, for those who don't know) and   
well, if you've read the book you'll understand that I just _had_ to use the   
human/dragon=possession/freedom thing, it's so interesting! anyway, I think   
I'm quite pleased with how this turned out ^_^  
  
Comments and Criticism alway welcome!  
(and if you're a fellow Le Guin fan please do tell!)  
Ja~  
Hila 


	5. Sunlit Garden

Title: Sunlit Garden  
Author: Hila  
Rating: G  
Pairing: Harry x Lucius  
Disclaimer: not. mine. at. all.  
Author´s Notes: oh, I wanted this to be a sweet peacefull story, tell me if   
you think I managed!  
  
Word: Ameliorate  
Word count: 637 (I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I'll be good...)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
Sunlit Garden  
Gaining back his ability to move after two weeks of bed was an amelioration,   
recovering speech after four months of forced silence was one too, but the   
best one, the one that made him the happiest was to use his sight again   
after eight months.  
  
And the strangest was that he was sharing this moment with Lucius Malfoy who   
was standing next to him blinking owlishly at the sunlit garden.  
When he had woken up that first time he was freaked: all was black, he   
couldn't move and, more importantly, he couldn't scream. Oh, he'd been in   
situations where he could neither see nor move, but not being able to speak   
threw him completely off balance. The most he could do was to whistle.  
  
What drew him out of the panic was the gentle hand on the side of his face.   
The person did not speak but moved to take his hand. He slowly, carefully,   
folded each of Harry's fingers and then held his fist closed for a few   
seconds before letting it go. Harry understood the message and tried to   
repeat the motion, not very successfully. The man, his hands were   
definitely the hands of a man, then moved up to his arm, then his left hand,   
his left arm, his shoulders, his legs, his back.  
  
After two weeks of constant effort he was able to more or less move on his   
own. As a sort of reward the man talked to him for the first time, it was   
barely louder than a whisper. He then thought Harry how to speak again,   
thought him by telling him anecdotes, random stories whose soul purpose was   
to make things a little better, then he expected Harry to reply. That is   
how he learned that he couldn't move at the beginning because he had been in   
bed for far too long and his muscles had started to deteriorate.  
  
Harry's first sound was a short laugh.  
  
The man, Caretaker, as Harry had come to call him, had helped him through   
the silence, keeping the loudness of his voice at the same level as Harry's   
so as not to discourage him.  
  
Finally, as the silence was definitely left behind them, Caretaker started   
to take care of their last problem: Harry's sight. Oh, it wasn't as if his   
eyes were scratched out, it was just that they were fragilised by something   
or the other and that, one think leading to the other, they had spent the   
last two or three months in absolute darkness.  
  
So slowly they had moved from a flickering candle flame, to an oil lamp, to   
glowing fire in the midst of the cold winter, to a single ray of sunlight,   
to a beam of sun rays, to this beautiful, wonderful, marvelous sunlit   
garden.  
  
Standing there, tears flowing freely from his eyes, face painted with pure   
wonder, Harry finally turned to look at Caretaker who bore an identical   
expression to his. It was at that moment that he realized how much   
Caretaker had sacrificed for him: he had willingly deprived himself of all   
those things that Harry couldn't have in order to heal him…the sound, the   
light, everything. And he had never complained.  
  
It took him a few more seconds to realize who Caretaker really was. It was   
strange, he had never wanted to know before but now there was no way for him   
not to. He almost regretted it but for one little promise that Caretaker   
had made him.  
  
"I did it, Caretaker, I did it!" it was a whisper, and oh, he didn't care   
who it was he was crying with that person had definitely proved himself in   
the year he had spent healing.  
  
"Indeed"  
  
Caretaker smiled down at him and his own smile grew wider, true happiness   
finally registering:  
  
"Will you let me kiss you now?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: so, so, so? what do you think? I offer cookie points if you can   
complete "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I'll be good..." ^^ lol.  
  
well, I hoped you enjoyed reading this!  
Ja~  
Hila 


End file.
